


Art for "A Medieval King Arthur in Cameron's Court" by tuesdaymidnight

by mella68



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68





	Art for "A Medieval King Arthur in Cameron's Court" by tuesdaymidnight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Medieval King Arthur in Cameron's Court](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217195) by [tuesdaymidnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaymidnight/pseuds/tuesdaymidnight). 



Summary provided by the author:

The legends all say that King Arthur will return when Britain needs him most. That's why Merlin is confused when Arthur is awoken in the twenty-first century. The country isn't under attack, the pound remains strong, British artists are topping the Billboard charts, really, the only thing amiss is Merlin's magic. At first, Merlin thinks it's technology interfering with the balance of magic in the world, but with the arrival of Arthur, he's not so sure. When Gwaine and Percival also reappear, together the four men try to find the cause of the magical failure. Eventually they track the problem down to a CEO of an energy industry giant who looks suspiciously like Morgana, and the four old friends are forced to stop her. All the while, Merlin has his hands full with three medieval knights trying to adjust to life in the twenty-first century.

 

 

 


End file.
